1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for fixing a power module.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, a power module is usually fixed on a chassis of the electronic device by screws. However, it is time-consuming and often difficult to disassemble the power module from the electronic device when the power module needs to be replaced.